badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Car Crash
Ed was driving home from work late at night. It was raining that night as well. Unfortunately, he was driving way too fast. When he approached a turn, his car spun out of control. His car went into the lane next to him on the freeway and he collided with a truck. The truck driver was okay. However, Ed was killed instantly. --- "Okay, everyone", Ed's mother said, "Smile for the camera!" It was Ed's 8th birthday party. All of his friends were gathered by the swimming pool. After his Mom took the photo, they all swam in the pool. Ed was having a blast playing with his friends. He never had a birthday party this big before and it was really exciting to have all these people at it. Thy raced each other, played water tag, and went down the water slide. Eventually, they saw several people gathered by the water. More people were starting to show up. Ed was wondering what happened. He walked over to them. He saw a lifeguard trying to bring a man who drowned back to life. By now, everyone was by the pool. The lifeguard was unable to do so. The man died shortly afterwards. That moment terrified Ed long afterwards and it stuck with him his entire life. --- Ed was playing on the swings during recess. He was in 5th grade now. He and his friends were having a great time playing together. He noticed a bunch of kids playing by a big slide. Many of them were trying to jump off of it, and slide down a pole to the bottom. Ed did it before and it's fun to do. When recess was almost over, one kid's foot slipped as he was trying to do it, and he fell off of the slide headfirst. When he hit the bottom, everyone ran over to him. He wasn't moving. The teacher's called 911. When they came, they took the kid away. The kid later died in the hospital. This was the 2nd time in Ed's life where he saw someone die. --- Ed was in 10th grade. He was nearing the end of the year. Once when he walking to class, he noticed several kids get into a fight. He backed away as he was trying not to get involved in it. Teacher's were trying to break up the fight. One of the teacher's tried getting 2 kids off of each other. The teacher managed to get them off, bbut one of the kids shoved the teacher down the stairs. The teacher broke his neck and he died shortly afterwards. --- Ed was happy to get a job promotion at an office. He passed college and he has been working there for a few months so far. One day when he was in it, he heard the fire alarms telling everyone to get out. Everyone was piling out of the office. When Ed made it out, he saw that a couple rooms near the top floor were on fire. The fire trucks made it there minutes later. Several people were trapped upstairs. The firefighters raced up the stairs and ran to the burning section to put it out. Suddenly, a piece of the building fell off and fell down to the bottom. A few office workers were hit by it. Everyone started backing away until they were able to put it out. 2 of the 4 office workers trapped in there were killed. 1 of the firefighters fell to his death when the section of the building came loose. 2 office workers at the bottom were crushed and killed by the falling debris. 2 more people were injured, but survived. --- The office building fixed the damaged section of the building. They made a memorial for the 5 people killed in the fire. Ed looked back in his life aand remembered all the people who he witnessed getting killed. He realized that he had a pretty rough life. He decided to go home to his family. It was raining this night though. Ed was depressed so he didn't pay attention to his speed limit or any of the traffic laws. The last thing he ever saw were his arms breaking as the frame of his car bent inwards. --- ED, YOU HAVE EXPERIENCED ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW. YOU HAVE REMEMBERED ALL THE BAD TIMES IN YOUR LIFE, AND YOU HAVE BEEN CLEANSED OF YOUR FEARS. YOU'RE READY TO START OVER. God, I don't want to go back. I want to stay here. THAT IS NOT MY DECISION. YOU ARE BEING SENT BACK AS A NEW PERSON. But please, I don't want t..... GOODBYE, ED. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Pretense Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta